Who is Ianto Jones?
by kentrek1
Summary: Do you ever ask the question "WHO AM I" this is a question, that Ianto has been asking himself. But finding out the truth will change him forever, what does this have to do with the rift and the boy in his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

It all happens along time ago but why do I remember every detail. Why can I not forget the looks on the faces and sadness in their eyes? But it looks like I was looking though someone else eyes. But who?

This was a question that Ianto Jones was asking himself everyday, the faces look familiar, but he could not remember the names. Who was these people and why was someone calling for him. Every night these dreams or nightmare hunted his mind. Who was the man standing over him, and why was he looking down on him, like him had done some thing wrong. But try as he could the names and the reasons for this, was out of reach.

The only times the nightmare and dreams was not with him was, went he was in the arms of Captain Jack Harkness. But these times different dreams entered his mind. He was happy and he was with a teenage boy on a beach, but the beach was not on Earth. The background of his dream was always a planet with two suns and a bright red sky. The boy was always with him and he was always happy, it was like there knew each other for a long time, but who was this. Ianto still could not reach out to find his answers.

Little did he know that one day his life would change forever and the answers would mean a new life or fight for his old one? That day started out just like any other, Ianto was busy making coffee for the team. Owen was looking over the rest of the test of Torchwood latest alien, Gwen was helping but not that much. Tosh was going over the new rift program, she had written. And Jack was on the phone with UNIT trying to find out what was going on with Martha, after she left him a very odd message two nights ago. But as always UNIT was tight lip about Martha Jones, telling Jack that she was UNIT and not Torchwood so if she wanted to let him know she would. Jack was not liking this one bit, but as Ianto walking into his office with a mug of coffee, just the way Jack likes it he could not complain.

Taking the mug form Ianto, Jack looking to the welsh man and said "What would I do without you and your coffee skills, Ianto."

Ianto who was heading for the door just looking over and said, "Let's hope you will never have to find out, sir." As Ianto headed to the main floor with the rest of the team's coffee, an odd feeling hit him like a ton a bricks.

Ianto was not feeling well now, but what was this feeling that was making him feel this way. Tosh saw what had happen and was walking over to help Ianto and to offer an ear.

"Ianto you ok," Tosh said as she helped Ianto down on the couch. As Ianto seat down the same feeling that hit him only a few moments ago, hit him again but this time Tosh new rift program went off. The hub alarms sounded, something was up with the rift and judging by the feeling that Ianto was getting his could yell it was big. "Tosh what have we got. Please tell me it is not another tourism ship in orbit," Jack said walking down towards her.

"Sorry Jack no luck. It something to do with the rift, but I can not pin point it down just yet," Tosh said with a worried look on her face.

"Ok Jack. What do we do," Gwen asked as she and Owen walked over to him.

"For now, help Tosh. Owen can you look over Ianto he seem to be not feeling well," Jack said as Gwen went to help Tosh and Owen walked over to Ianto.

"So what is wrong tea-boy? Tummy or too much time with our Captain," Owen said in his usual way.

Ianto was not in the mood for Owen but decide that he needed to tell someone so he said "Well Owen, just before the alarms went off I was feeling a wave of odd feeling hit me."

But Owen was not the only member of the team that heard Ianto, hearing what Ianto had said Jack walked over and quickly dismiss Owen and told him to help Tosh.

"What do you mean and wave of feeling hit you, Yan," Jack said but try as he could his face was telling Ianto he was scared shitless. Ianto knew that Jack care for him deeply, but he was not ready to tell Jack all of his secrets, the dreams of the boy and the nightmare of a death of a world or a city, but everyone asking for him to help. Ianto told Jack about a lot, but not these, these were his only little secret left after Lisa and Jack did not need to know just yet.

"I just feeling dizzy and light headed for a moment that's all. Jack I am fine not," Ianto said but he was not feeling fine, something was very wrong and he knew it. But how did he know it, what was wrong and what could he and the team do to stop this. Ianto got up but the dizziness knocks him back down.

"You are not well, Yan. Please let me help you. I can not lose you," Jack said something in his voice told Ianto that Jack was being very thoughtful and deep down knows Ianto would tell him what was really wrong in his own time.

As Jack went over to help the other and voice starting speaking to Ianto

"Soon we will rise and destroy all we see. No one can stand it our way. No one knows about is. And in the end we will be victory, the Earth we be ours."

But Ianto could tell that the team did not said these things, so who are they and why could he hear them. Just more question for Ianto to find the answers for. But first he needed to find out who or what these things are. He decide to look at the Torchwood achieve and search for being that would destroy the planet and was also part or from the rift. Knowing that Torchwood was over 100 years old and most records may not be on the computer systems, Ianto knew this was going to be a long search, but maybe he would find some answers to his own questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto started to look into these voice the following day, so not to alert the others and Jack. But before him started his search, he was meet with the dream of the boy.

-Dream-

"_Hello. Who are you?" said the boy as Ianto step forward, but he was not looking like himself. He was dress very funny for him. No suit or shirt and tie at all, he was in shorts and a ripped T-shirt. As he came to where the boy was, he saw that he was a teenage, but where was he. _

"_Hello, my name is Ianto. Who are you," he told the boy. _

"_Hi Ianto, my name is Jack. By the way love your name," the boy said back. This boy was acting like Jack but could this real be Jack, his Jack and if it was, why could he not remember this. But before he could ask any more questions the boy disappear in to thin air and Ianto was now falling of a cliff._

_-End of Dream-_

_Ianto woke up in his bed right next to Jack. Was the boy in his dreams Jack? And how could that teenage boy be him, he was born here on Earth in Wales. Not on some planet a million light years away. But some how he knew that this was no dream, it was more like a memory, but a long forgotten one at that. Ianto went into his bathroom, trying not to wake Jack up. _

_After a couple of splash of water on his face, he heard a voice "Go to the central achieve. Find me and unlock yourself." Ianto could not tell where the voice was coming from. But he knew that this voice was different to the ones he heard in the hub, no trace of evil and it was like someone was calling to him. Not like he overheard someone speaking to a group. Ianto decide to look in the central achieve as soon as he could._

_Later that morning, after giving the others there morning coffee, Ianto went down to the achieve as normal. But unlike ever other time he came down here, this time it was for a very different reason, it was personal. Ianto heading off down the long and very confused corridors that lead to the Hub achieve. Only Ianto and Jack come down here, after Owen try to put a book back in the wrong places, Ianto told everyone that the achieve was off limits to all. But Jack knew his way around the place and knew not to put anything back in the wrong place, or he would face Ianto wraths. And a piss off Ianto was not good news for Jack or the team. _

_Ianto was looking for anything to do with the rift and voices. After almost four hours, no luck. But he had found a book about Cardiff in the later 1800's and the role of Torchwood with the rift. Ianto would look at this later on. For now he needed to get up to the main hub level or no one would eat. But before Ianto left, a book on the very top shelf catch his eye. With the ladder to get it on the other side of the room, Ianto made a note to get this later, but the book flew off its shelf and landing in his hands. _

_The title of the book was "The Jones Family of Cardiff, Wales" in was hand written by Jack Harkness. But why was Jack writing a book on a family in Cardiff, after looking at a few pages Ianto found out it was his family. What in gods name was going on, a book all about his family. But as he got the part of the book, he should have been in. It was blank, his sister was in it, but he was not. How come Jack wrote about his sister, but not about him? _

_This was any question, he needed answers. And how had the book, flew off this shelf and land in his hands. Jack may have some answers for him, so he was going to find out. Making his way back to the main level, Ianto got ready to ask the team what there wanted for dinner, but everyone apart from Jack was gone. Jack was standing overlooking the hub and soon fixed his eyes on Ianto. _

"_Well I think I need to tell you about that book," Jack said eyeing the book in Ianto hands. Ianto was shocked that Jack knew about his search in the achieve and wanted to know where the other was. "Don't worry about the other, Yan. I told them I needed to talk to you in private. So Tosh took them out for a meal, which Torchwood is paying for. So you found the book." _

"_Yes I did, why am I not in here," Ianto asked. _

"_Let me tell you a story of a boy on a beach. I was only 15, when I meet Ianto. He was good looking and had a lovely voice, just like you, Yan. But he also had powers, powers that could help the world or destroy it. He was looking for a friend, hoping someone could help him with his gift. He found me on a beach on my home planet in my time, Yan. We become friends and more, but he was always worry about his powers and what their could do. He begs me to kill him, but I could not for you see I loved him and to this day still do. You see Yan, the boy was you. I know about the dreams of the boy, you have been having, it is me Yan. I made a promise to you that no matter what, I would always keep you safe. I did not write about you because if you found it before now, you would not believe me. I love you with all my heart, Yan. And no one is going to stop me from my promise. When I was a time agent, I use my wrist strap to send you here, because the history books said that I would be here to protect you. When the darkness rising from the pit. I that why I have kept an eye on you." said Jack showing Ianto though his eyes that he was telling the truth._

"_Ok so why can I not remember any of these, Jack," asked Ianto hoping that Jack would tell him. _

"_You see just before I sent you here, I wiped your memory of the powers and me away. It was my only way to keep you safe until I was here, to protect you from it," Jack said "But I can give you your memories back, if you want me too."_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ok Jack, I would like my memory back. But only if you tell me and the rest the full story first," Ianto said looking over at Jack, was this why he was so protected of him. Ianto really needed to though the true, but only if there were no more secrets and that were not only him and Jack, but Gwen, Tosh and Owen as well. Jack knew this day would come and he knew what he would tell Ianto, but having to tell the others about Ianto and his past was something that Jack did not know if he was ready for. After thinking it over for a bit Jack finally spoke **

"**Ok, I'll call the other back and tell them the entire story. But not all about us. That little bit of information is just for you." **

**Ianto knew that Jack was not going to tell them all about the past and decide that it was ok. Ianto went down to the little kitchen area to make the drinks and get some biscuits for the team, as Jack started to call them back to the Hub.**

**It was a good hour before the other came back, Owen was moaning that he had to leave a good looking blond at the bar, Tosh was not listening to him. Gwen had come up with yet any other reason she had to leave Rhys only, this wedding of hers was not going to be easy to plan with the work she did at Torchwood and Jack calling them back went the alarms went off. But this time as she entered with Tosh and Owen the Hub was silent, no sign that the alarm had gone off. She was looking all over, but still everything was normal, well normal for Torchwood that is. **

"**Ok Jack. What is the problem, a UFO in the bay, or little green men in the local chip shop," Gwen said after looking over at Tosh desk that held the only computer that would still show any problem in Cardiff or the general area. **

"**No problem, but I need to tell you lot about something that I believe is going to change everything and soon," Jack said pointing over to the small corridor that leading to the briefing room. **

"**Where is Ianto?" Tosh asked, not seeing Ianto in the Hub. **

"**He is waiting for us. Please come on," Jack said. This was a shocked to the group, not that Jack said please, but the look on his face, he was worried. And that was not good news for the other. But what was some bad that one Captain Jack Harkness was worried about it.**

**Entered the briefing room, the other saw Ianto sitting down with large mugs of coffee and biscuit ready for them. Owen went straight for his coffee and was looking over the biscuit as Jack begin to speak. **

"**Well you all know that I am not for this time. My home is in the 51st Century on a planet much like Earth. But I am not the only one from that planet here. But before I tell you who is, you need to here a short story. A long time ago, five elder guardian of an other planet spoke of a legend. That one day a boy would be born to drive the darkness and all evil away. But that boy would lose everything he ever loved, and anyone who loved him as well. Went the time was right the guardian of the boy would take him and released his energy to destroy all evil. But in doing so the boy would die. Unknown to the boy's guardian, he fell in love and a plan was made to get him safety away before he was to die. His friends and his partner sent the boy back in time, but before all this his memories of his friends and his partner was wiping from his mind. So that no one would find him. A little later his partner find out that the oldest guardian was planning to go back in time and bring him back. So he joined the time agency and begin to search for his love. That was over 3000 years ago." **

**After Jack stop speaking, everyone was speechless. Gwen could not believe that in the future that human race could do this to a boy. Tosh was thinking if this was what the future was going to be like she would have not part of it. Either Owen was shocked that anyone could do this to another human being. Ianto was not shocked has Jack was speaking him was getting flashback or his life before and after his meeting with Jack on the beach. **

"**Now the computer here at the Hub, he told me that this person is here. In Wales, but has no idea where he is," Jack said. Hearing this Ianto took in a very deep breath. Tosh saw this and figure out who Jack was talking about. **

"**The boy that Jack is telling us about is you," said she to Ianto. **

**He nodded. "I meet Ianto went he was only five years old, he had been walking out by himself and we fall in love," said Jack now the other know about this maybe Jack should tell them the rest.**

"**In the years that followed Ianto and I fell deeper and deeper in love. When he was 18, we got married. He was the reason I joined the Time Agency and come to Earth. Not that the Doctor knows this." **

"**But if you and Ianto are from the future, how come he does not remember you or any of this," Gwen said trying to hide the fact that she did not like the though of Jack with anyone but her. She could be with Rhys and still have Jack, but Jack could not have Ianto and her. **

"**You see I wipe is memory if you had been listening Gwen," said Jack very angry at Gwen. He could tell that she believe in her mind that she and Jack was meant to be together.**

**After answering a few more questions, this time form Tosh about how this had happen and Tosh and Owen asking to help both Jack and Ianto, to make sure their friend stay here in this century and with them. The group leave the room, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. **

"**We are married," Ianto said. **

"**Yes, we are. I still have the rings and the picture of our special day," said Jack looking very happy and more like the little boy that Ianto remember meeting on the beach. **

"**I'm ready. Can you now help me get my memory's back and the powers that come with them," Ianto said, still a little bit afraid but knowing that Jack would not let anything happen to him.**

**.**

**. **


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting, everyone went off to do other things. Apart from Ianto and Jack, they went to his office. Inside Jack office, he went off to the safe and opened it. Ianto knew what was in the safe, but had no idea that for the past two years the item to resort his memories and the key to his past was inside, which would unlock his true self.

Until only a few hours ago Ianto did not know about his past with Jack and the powers that he had. Now he knew that he had these powers, but did not know what the other would think about it. But the one thing that Ianto was really happy about was that soon he could remember every day that he was with Jack his husband and partner. After a few moments Jack brought out a small object that Ianto had not seen before.

"Where was that hiding Jack," Ianto said hoping for the answer. Jack just gave the small object to Ianto and said

"Press the top red button and you will remember everything and don't forget I love you." Ianto pressed the button and before he could say anything was going to sleep.

Meanwhile Gwen was walking outside, looking at the night sky. When an old man came over to her. He was dressed in a robe and carrying a staff. He did not look like he was from Cardiff or Earth.

As he came closer to Gwen she could hear he said "I must have the chosen one, he is here. I know it, now give him to me."

Gwen remember Ianto story of his past and could tell that this man was after her friend, but instead of going for her phone and calling the hub. She got to thinking, if this man could take Ianto away Jack would be hers. She had always felt something for Jack for day one, but with Ianto soon to get his memories back, she would have not chance with Jack.

The man come closer to her and again spoke "I must have the chosen one, he is here. I know it, now give him to me."

But before she spoke she remember Tosh and Owen words that no one can control a life, just because of some darkness coming, it was not right. Gwen could hear the words of Tosh and Owen said that no one would harm Ianto now or ever.

Back in Jack office, Ianto was waking up. A new man, the man that fall in love with Jack when he was only a boy. He could remember Jack promise that no one would break them apart. But before he could say anything to Jack, Ianto could feel that one of his some called guardians was with Gwen.

He could also tell that she was thinking that if Jack had no memories of him, she could take over and no one would ever questions her about it. With these feeling running though his body, Ianto disappear from Jack office. A few seconds later he reappeared next to Gwen.

"Stay away from me and my friend. If you don't you'll see what I can do," Ianto said at his former keeper.

"You will come with me," the guardian said. But Ianto just grabbed Gwen hard by her hand and vanished.

Back in the hub Tosh had seen Ianto appear right next to Gwen and a very odd looking man, she was going to call her went both her and Ianto vanished into thin air. Hearing a loud pop from behind her, she quickly turns around to see Ianto and Gwen safe and sound in the hub. Tosh knew this was one of Ianto powers and she said to herself '_This could be useful'. _

_Jack having heard the pop knew that Ianto was back. Jack along with Owen walked over to Ianto. _

_But before anyone could ask anything Ianto started to yelled "What the hell were you thinking Gwen. Hand me over to him and you get JACK. No why am I letting you do that to me or Jack. Leave us alone or I will kill you." _

_After Ianto finished he went over to Jack and both of them vanished. Tosh though reading minds must be any one of Ianto powers. But she could not believe that one of his friends would ever think of doing anything like this. _

_Owen on the other hand decided to tell Gwen what was on his mind "How dare you. You heard his story and you think that with him gone you can just take the person he loved and has kept him safe away. I've seen something in my time here, but you Gwen Copper take the biscuit. What do you think me and Tosh would do to you if you had do this? Do you ever care, that this some called guardians keep Ianto away from every thing he loved." Gwen for once decided not to speak. _

_Jack and Ianto reappeared in front of a small town house, but as far as Jack could tell there were not in Cardiff. Ianto walked down to small drive way a knock the door. After a few second and to Jack surprise the one and only Martha Jones answered it. _

"_Jack, Ianto it so good to see you," Martha said looking around for the torchwood SUV, but not seeing it she carry on with "How did you get here?" _

_Ianto just said "That's a long story can we come in" _

_Martha stood back to let her friends in. The pair walked into Martha living room and begin to tell her the story of how there meet, not the version she had been told before but the real one. Back at the hub, Tosh was trying to find out where Ianto and Jack was and to make sure there was safe. She decides to track them by using Ianto mobile phone. As soon as in came up that he was at Martha's, she check Jack's com unit. It two was at Martha. She decides to wait a while before called them. But she did let Owen know. But as for Gwen that was something she was not going to do. _

_Gwen was sitting on the couch thinking about everything that had happen. After Owen real telling off and thinking about it so more, she realised that what she was think was not her and no matter what she could not act like this, if Jack was going to be with her like she hoped he would be, then it was going to be because he loved her. But knowing that Jack had meet Ianto before and marry him, this was not looking good for her. But she still had Rhys and he loved her. She loved him but not in the way that she loved Jack. _


	5. Chapter 5

**In Martha's living room Ianto was telling her the story of his life, a story that if she had not met the Doctor she would never believes. Ianto was a very quite person, but here he was telling her about his life before Jack and after. A life that she would never wish on anyone. After making a few calls to Tom and her boss's at UNIT, she had been given a transfer to Torchwood that is until this guardian was got rid of. But she hopes that she could sweet talk her boss's into a more permanent deal, but she was not holding out much hope. But why she did not know that Ianto was listening to her though, after what had happen with Gwen he was not going to that any chances. He would help her out getting the permanent transfers to Torchwood, when this was of. Martha got up and went to grab her car key's, but Ianto stop her and spoke.**

"**You will not need them Martha. I will get us to the hub." Ianto said. Martha was looking at him like she had just been told that she would never need anything again. She starting to remember Ianto story, he was this all powerful being and had special powers. Some thing just clicks. **

"**Hold on. You got here by using your powers didn't you?" Martha said. **

**To which Ianto nodded. Once the shock of that was over. Martha asked what she needed to do. Ianto just grab her hand and before she could say a thing she found herself in the Torchwood hub. Tosh who was trying to track down this guardian hear a loud pop. She turns around and saw Ianto, Jack and Martha Jones. **

"**Well in is about time you came back. Owen as gone home to get some sleep, after really telling Gwen off, I still can not believe that she would even think to turn you over to him. Gwen as left, hopefully for home, but do not worry I made sure that he did not try to turn her against you. But I have had not luck trying to track him down." Tosh said. She could tell by the way Martha was looking at her that Ianto and Jack had not told her this.**

"**What do you mean that Gwen was thinking about giving Ianto over to him? And how could you know this." Martha said, looking over to both Ianto and Jack.**

"**You see Martha I can read what people are thinking. But you do not have to worry I only using it like a search engine. If anyone start to think about me or Jack I just pop in to see what there are thinking. Like Gwen. She was thinking that with me gone, that my husband here" Ianto said pointing over to Jack. "Would fall for her and stop thinking about me. But she knows that would never happen. So she came up with a plan by giving me to the guardian and letting the guardian wipe Jack's memories of us" Ianto finish saying.**

**Martha was shock that someone who had heard his story, who turn Ianto back over to the one who had done this things to him. But what she could not understand was how one of Jack and Ianto close friends and team mate could even think of this. But before she could begin to think about it a memory of a past chat with Gwen flash back in her mind.**

**-Flashback-**

"_**So what do you think of Jack and Ianto" Martha said.**_

"_**Ok, but I really think that Jack needs someone who can love him. And not someone was, is just staying with him because he as no life." Gwen said.**_

"_**What do you mean by that, Gwen? For what I had seen of them Ianto loves Jack. Anyone who try to come between them just better have a death sentence, because I think that no one can ever spilt them apart" Martha said. As soon as she had said it a look came over Gwen, Martha could tell that she loved Jack, but Jack was with Ianto and she knew that Jack really love him. Gwen started to walk off but turn and spoke the words that she though no one heard.**_

"_**Well if Ianto has to die for me to be with Jack, so be it." Gwen said. But Martha had heard this. She was of two minds what to do.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"_**No way! Now I get why she said that Ianto had to die. She loves Jack and believes that she and Jack should be together." Martha said as the alarm to let everyone know that someone was entered the hub sounded. **_

_**It was Gwen and she was not looking happy. Before anyone could say anything to her, Jack called out.**_

"_**Gwen, my office now!" Jack said looking at Gwen straight in the eye.**_

_**Gwen could tell that she was in trouble, had Martha hear what she said that day in the corridor, the last time she was here. If so she must had told Jack and the other by now. Gwen walk up to Jack office after Jack, she was not going to like this.**_

"_**Close the door, Gwen." Jack said as he sat down in his chair. Gwen closes the door and prayed that this would be over quick.**_

"_**Gwen. Martha has told me that some time ago you said that Ianto has to die. Is this right?" said Jack knowing full well that if it was wrong Ianto would have said something to him.**_

"_**Yes," she said, not looking at him.**_

"_**Why?" Jack said.**_

"_**Because you love him and not me." Gwen said, she was not going to said the truth but after the today she had have, she though why not.**_

"_**I am going too said this once and only once. If you try to split me and Ianto up I will wipe your memories so much that you will not even remember your own name. Do I make myself clear?" Jack said. He could not believe that the once pure of heart Gwen Cooper wanted to kill someone just to get what she wanted.**_

"_**Yes." she said, knowing full well that if Jack did not do it the other would.**_

_**Downstairs in the main hub, Owen had just come back and Martha was telling him about what Gwen had said. He was going to have some more words with her, when he saw her coming out of Jack's office in tears. He knows that Jack must have told her some thing that she had not wanted to believe. Like the fact that no one could split Jack and Ianto up. **_

_**Owen started to think about what strength of recon he would need if Jack said to wipe her memories. A level 10 would do it. But that only if Jack wanted no memory's of Torchwood and him. But if he wanted a full wipe he would need the strongest dose then had. **_

_**Outside of the city the guardian was planning what to do. He could feel that the one he saw earlier was leaning towards handed him off. But could he push her into it. The new problem was that one of the Doctor companions was now near by. If he wanted to get Ianto, first he would need to stop her and Ianto friend Captain Jack Harkness.**_


	6. Chapter 6

After Gwen little talks with Jack she was not a happy person. She had been having dreams of how her life could be with Jack and no Rhys, she would enter the Hub to find Jack waiting for her and it would be like magic. But now that Jack had told them all about his past with Ianto, she knew that would never be. But she could still dream. Gwen was also thinking that after Martha had told the others about her little statement about Ianto needed to die, that her place on the team was not looking good. She could still remember what Jack had told her.

"_You try to split me and Ianto up and I will wipe your memories so much that you will not even remember your own name."_

Then there was Owen reacted to what Gwen was thinking of doing after seeing the guardian, she could still not believe that Owen had said that to her. After all there had been through.

"_How dare you. You heard his story and you think that with him gone you can just take the person he loved and has kept him safe away. I've seen something in my time here, but you Gwen Copper take the biscuit. What do you think me and Tosh would do to you if you had do this? Do you ever care, that this some called guardians keep Ianto away from every thing he loved." _

_She could not even believe that she, the person who jointed Torchwood to give in heart was thinking only about herself. She had a good life with Rhys and she loves her job, but after what she had done today no one at Torchwood would look at her the same way again. She was just going to bed when she heard a knock at the door. Rhys was not going to be back until later tomorrow, so she had no idea who it was. When she had got dress and walk into the hall way to the front door she could see a man. This man look familiar to her, at once she knew who it was. The guardian was outside her home. Before she could grab her phone the guardian used some power to enter her home a put Gwen in a dream like trance._

_Back at the Hub, Martha and Tosh was working later trying to find any why of finding the guardian, before he could get to Ianto. Tosh was monitor the city CCTV and Martha was going over the reading for when the guardian was talking to Gwen. Neither could believe that Gwen would think of herself in a time like this, but both had to say that she had a crush on Jack since day one. Tosh could tell right from the moment that she had saw Gwen that the new member of the team had a thing for the boss. Martha herself could tell that Gwen was not happy with Jack and Ianto relationship, like to was taking something away from her. Martha was running low on idea went she though of asking the Doctor. Of course if anyone in the entire universe that could help them it was him._

_After telling Tosh of her idea, Martha went up to Jack office to let Jack and Ianto know. Jack was not really happy about asking the Doctor for help but Ianto help him to see things Martha way. So after leaving Jack office she grabbed her phone and called the Doctor._

"_Hello" said the Doctor after what was like forever._

"_Doctor it is so good to hear your voice." Martha said, after all with the problem that Torchwood and she had it was still good to hear his voice._

"_Martha Jones, so what can I do for you? Everything still working ok at UNIT." said the Doctor._

"_Yes, I have been asked to help out someone else with a little problem. Could you come back to Earth ASAP?" Martha said, knowing the Doctor he was somewhere on some far off planet._

"_Well it a good job you call me. You see I am just about to landing in Cardiff for a little while. So why don't you come down." said the Doctor._

"_Well I am already here. The problem I was telling you it Jack and Ianto's, you remember him I told you about him last time we talked." said Martha. She and the Doctor kept in touch with one any other._

"_Ianto, Martha do you mean Ianto Jones. The same Ianto Jones that Jack married in the Vegas galaxy back in his time." said the Doctor. No why could Martha be talking about this Ianto Jones, he had gone missing form his time a little over six months before Jack had._

"_Well yes, but before you said anything. I only found out myself today. You see" said Martha but before she could finish her sentence the Tardis appeared in the Hub._

_The Doctor walked out of the Tardis that was now next to the water tower and headed straight for Martha. Went he reach her he grabbed her into a hug, which she hand onto. The noise of the Doctor arrived at the Hub had alarmed both Jack and Ianto. Jack was the first of out of the door and headed straight for the Doctor, Ianto stood back. But before anyone could welcome the Doctor the alarms at the main door into the Hub went off. Gwen stood at the door, her eyes were not her normal colour and she was looking all over the Hub for something. As soon as she saw Ianto, she began to walk off to him. Ianto could tell that something was wrong with Gwen, but it was not until he saw her eyes. That he knew, the guardian had pay her a visit and now she was under his control. Jack could tell also that something was wrong with Gwen, but before he could react, Ianto was using another one of his powers to stop her._

_Ianto wave his hand and spoke so quietly that no one knew what he had said, but before everyone eye's Gwen was frozen like a statue. He then placed a hand on her head and spoke._

"_Now be gone from this body and return to your host." Ianto said_

_Gwen body lighter up like a firework and a dark red mist came out of her and left the hub. Gwen shocks her head as if waking up from a dream or nightmare. She looked around and saw Martha, Tosh, Ianto, Jack and someone else not she did not know. _

"_What am I doing here? I was at home about to go to bed," Gwen said._

"_You had a visit from the guardian, he use your body to try a find me. Now he knows about the Hub no one is safe. He will use every one of you to get to me. I have to go," Ianto said._

_He was about to teleport out of the Hub when the Doctor spoke up._

"_Don't you dare? Ianto Jones you stay here. I will not let that idiot get his hands on you." said the Doctor._


	7. Chapter 7

Owen was looking over the medical check that he had done on Ianto. Just to check that everything was alright after Jack released his power and memories of his time before Torchwood one and now. Owen was puzzled about a change that had just happen in Ianto body. He checked of all of Torchwood records and the only thing that was similar to this was Jack own medical records.

"Jack can I speak to you for a second." Owen said over the comm.

Jack replied come over the comm, "Yes"

As soon as Jack came into the Medical bay, Owen showed him Ianto results. Jack was just as shock as Owen was that Ianto body was producing a chemical that was similar to the chemical that Jack body did to keep him alive. But before Owen and Jack could call Ianto over the Doctor come over.

"You see Jack, Ianto dad is a very special person. His dad feel in love with another guy and there had Ianto, but before Ianto was one, the guardian took him away. Ianto father and his tad as Ianto called them try to find their son, but could not." said the Doctor looking sad. This was a first for Jack to see the Doctor this way.

Martha had just walked to them and heard everything. She could tell that this was a sad story for the Doctor. She could tell why.

"He's your son. Your is tad. That why you know him." said Martha.

"Yes, but Ianto can not know about this. Please Jack don't tell him." said a very sad looking Doctor.

"But why? He's your son. I thought you would like to spend some time with him." said Jack.

"Yes I do, but he is needed here. With you." said the Doctor.

Jack agrees along with Martha and Owen. "You see Owen, Ianto has this powers, but he can also not die, well nothing of Earth can kill him. But anything not of Earth can." said the Doctor.

Back in the main part of the Hub, Gwen was hard thinking. After all she had done could she really stay at Torchwood. She had a crush on Jack from day one, after finding out about him and Ianto all she could think about was, why not me. Then hearing Ianto story about his past before and after Jack she could not believe that Jack had married Ianto and still loved him. After the problems with Lisa, she had asked Jack why he did not fire Ianto. Jack had only said he understood. But now with everything she knew, she could understand herself. Jack loved Ianto and needed to make sure he was safe.

When Ianto asked Jack for a job at Torchwood, he said no. Possible because that he needed him safe and safe at the time was not in Torchwood. But Jack gave in and now he and Ianto were back to the way it was before Torchwood and her. Gwen had been very heartless about thinking what she had. But now she was decide if she could stay and be happy for them.

While Gwen was deep in thought, Tosh was working on a way to find the guardian. After the Doctor had told her about the energy signature that comes off him, Tosh had set up the rift scanners to scan for this energy source. Jack had to release the lockout for Tosh to do it, but he was ok with it. Tosh had just finished inputting the information into the hub computers and started her scan. When her computer started too beeped. Tosh trace the source of the energy to a warehouse less than ten miles away from the hub. She tapped her comm and spoke.

"Hi guys, I found him." said Tosh, happy that it was working.

Everyone went straight toward Tosh, all but Gwen who was still deep in thought. Jack was just reaching out to hug Ianto when the energy signature disappeared and reappeared less than a few metre away.

"He must have seen a way to get to me. Everyone has to get out now." said Ianto, he was very worried.

"No way we will face him together," said Gwen who was standing by the weapon locker. "Maybe something here can help us get rid of him. And hopeful this will less the pain I have caused."

"No weapons can kill him." said the Doctor.

"But we have to do something?" said Martha. She would not just stand by a watch her friends in danger. Her time with the Doctor and U.N.I.T, had took her that you need to stand for what you believe is right.

"No I don't want anyone getting hurt. I will stop him." said Ianto and before anyone could speak Ianto disappeared from the Hub.

Tosh check to C.C.T.V camera and found him and the guardian next to the water tower. She looks around to Jack. Who looked straight at the Doctor, with a fear that the Doctor had never seen in Jack before. The Doctor broke the silence that was over them.

"He means the world to you, does he." said the Doctor

To this Jack only nodded, the Doctor rushed over to the Tardis and grabs something that Jack had never seen before, but Martha had. It was a fob watch.

"This belongs to him. I can use this to give you the same powers he has, but it will mean that whatever happen to Ianto will happen to Jack and vice versa." said the Doctor. Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the fob watch and making sure that Jack knew this was his choice. The Doctor aimed. A bright golden light flew out of the watch and out of the Hub. Tosh watch on her monitor as she saw the light hit Ianto and fly back down to the Hub thought the water tower. In then hit Jack, he eyes glow golden and he vanished, just like Ianto.

Outside on the plaza the guardian could not understand where the lights come from and why it had hit him. But before he could think to think Jack Harkness appeared right next to Ianto. A golden light glowed behind them; this was something one of the other guardians had warned him about. But he had not believed that this could happen. Both Jack and Ianto eye glowed gold and a bright beam of energy flew out of their hand at hit the guardian squarely in the chest. And as one there said.

"Be gone"

And with that the guardian was gone, no one in the Hub was sure where to, but he was gone. On the plaza Jack and Ianto eye change back to there normal colour, Ianto could tell that Jack had some how got the same powers has he had. But he didn't speak, for at this very moment the only thing that Ianto wanted to do was take Jack home. Which he did.


	8. Chapter 8

After the battle between Jack, Ianto and the guardian with the guardian losing and losing big time. Ianto had teleport both himself and Jack to his flat. Meanwhile back in the Hub, everyone was glad it was over. The guardian was gone, but Owen was not thinking about what the Doctor had said, about whatever happen to Ianto would happen to Jack and vice versa. Owen turned to see the Doctor walking over to the Tardis.

"Wait one minute?" said Owen.

The Doctor turns to see not only Owen but Martha wanted a word with him.

"Well I should tell you what I mean by that." said the Doctor knowing that both Martha and Owen were going to needed to know. "You see I copy Ianto DNA, so I could give Jack the same powers. But that means that as Jack in from the future and can carry a child, so can Ianto. It also means that if Ianto is killed by anything not Earth made, both he and Jack will die."

Owen and Martha were shocked that after Jack had been given these powers to help Ianto and protect, that if Ianto was killed by anything alien Jack would die along side him. But Martha was more shocked that Jack could have kids. Owen had been trying to ask Jack if that little thing he said about getting pregnant was true, well not he know it was true.

As the Doctor walked into the Tardis and came back out with a folder and a small box. Everyone was getting ready to leave for the night. Martha was going to head off to her hotel room. When the Doctor spoke.

"In this folder is all you will need to know about the powers that both Jack and Ianto have. Inside is also all the information that you will need to know about male pregnancies, so when either Ianto or Jack decide to have a baby. You will know what to do." said the Doctor. "And by the way I have update the Hub computer systems so that you can call me and it also has all the information on a number of different species. You will meet. Good luck and tell Jack bye."

This time when the Doctor entered the Tardis he did not come out. But the Tardis vanished out of the Hub. Owen and Martha walked over to the folder and small box. Inside the box was the fob watch that the Doctor had use to give Jack, his powers. Along with it was a note.

_This is Ianto, if he ever open it he will gain his memories from before the guardian. But don't tell him about it. Please._

It was signed the Doctor. Owen and Martha both knew that Jack had to keep this a secret from Ianto. But that could wait until the morning. Tonight the team along with Martha needed to sleep.

At Ianto flat, Ianto could tell that somehow Jack had been given the same powers that he had, but how he could not tell. But if did not matter, what matter was that he had his Jack. The boy he had fallen in love with all those years ago, well to them. But he still had a long life with Jack to enjoy. After all, Jack was his husband and Ianto was his.

**Sequel in the works. Title will be Ianto family. **

**It will happen as Jack and Ianto deal with the 456, so no need to worry. No one will be killed off. Ianto will find out about the Doctor and his father. He will meet them along with Jack and the team which will include Martha and her husband Tom. But as everything is good well some one from Jack past will turn up to mess it up. Hope you will read and review it.**


	9. Important Note Sorry

**Sorry to readers of A New World and We are one.**

**Sorry to all my fans of A New World and We are one this is to let us know that these stories had been taken down. I will be rewritten them both and hope to have the first chapters up soon. But I must tell you that these stories may not be update every week as I have gotten to the trials of Albus Dumbledore in Changing Time - An Heir Journey. **

**So please bear with me. The title will not be changing, however my story in title We are one is moving from an Torchwood only story to and Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover. **

**Pairing for the stories will be posted at the start of chapter one of both stories. I do ask that if you do not like it please don't read it. And if you want me to reply to your reviews please sign in or log on so that I can. I will not be answering reviews in the stories. As I have found that this take to long and some people don't like it.**

**Thank you for review these stories and I hope that you will read and review the new version of them. All my stories are un beta and please remember all mistakes are mine. **


End file.
